Appendix A to this application is set forth on a single compact disk and the material recorded thereon is incorporated by reference herein. The following file is recorded on the compact disc: file name: AppendixA.txt; file size: 107 kB; date of creation: May 16, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content management, and more specifically, to a system, method and program product for creating compilations of content from hierarchical content stored in a data repository.
2. Background of the Invention
Content management systems have enabled content of all types, e.g., text, still images, moving images, and audio content, to be stored digitally. Content management systems include, for example, relational databases, digital libraries, and media servers. They have further provided functions for manipulating the content, e.g., searching and editing capabilities.
It would be desirable to enable a user to take advantage of vast stores of content to create compilations tailored to the user""s needs or desires. For example, a university professor would find value in creating custom textbook tailored to a specific course from prepublished textbooks stored in a content management system. This compilation could be further enhanced to include associated multimedia materials. As another example, a music lover would benefit from a system that allows him to specify musical selections to be included in a custom album. Such systems would have to partition large content objects (e.g., albums, books, videos) into smaller, selectable objects (e.g., musical selection, chapter section, episode) for inclusion in a compilation.
A web-based system, method and program product are provided for creating a compilation of content stored in a data repository as a group of hierarchically related content entities, managing, displaying, and searching the content, then creating and exporting compilations of content for publication. Also provided are a system, data structure, method, and program product for storing content into a repository for use in creating a compilation of content.
The content is hierarchical in nature. Accordingly, entities at each level of the hierarchy except the lowest are defined by xe2x80x9ccontainersxe2x80x9d. For example, in the case of textual content, the hierarchical structure of the data may include book containers, volume containers, chapter containers, and subsections (noncontainers, because they are at the leaf level of the hierarchy). In the case of audio content, the hierarchical containers may be album, compact disk, and musical selection, and excerpts of the musical selections are defined as noncontainers. In the case of video content, the hierarchical containers may include movies and excerpts from each movie, and frames are defined as noncontainers. If desired, the maximum size of a container may specified. For example, the volume size in a custom book is preferably determined using a threshold value defining maximum amount of content allowable for that container, and a procedure is provided for managing content entities and containers to maintain this maximum.
The hierarchical data and associated metadata are preferably stored in a digital library that includes search support. A web-based user interface is provided for presenting a user with a plurality of selectable objects, each object representing a subset of the hierarchical data (e.g., chapter subsections, musical excerpts, video excerpts, etc.). The plurality of objects may represent all subsets of the stored content or less than all of the subsets (e.g., categorizing the content and by providing a bookshelf for each category that a user may browse). The user then selects one or more of the objects for inclusion in a compilation (e.g., a custom textbook). Alternatively, the user may search the content by specifying search criteria through the interface. Additionally, the user may create new content, e.g., a new chapter or section, for inclusion in the final compilation by inputting user-provided material through the web interface. The system preferably stores the new content and creates a reusable, selectable object associated with the new content.
Each noncontainer content object is preferably stored as a separate entity in the data repository. Each content entity is also stored as a row in a digital library index class as a collection of attributes and references to related content entities. Each containter and noncontainer is associated with a unique identifier that preferably includes hierarchical information about its position in the hierarchy.
As the user selects desired objects for inclusion in a compilation, the system arranges the objects hierarchically, e.g., into volumes, chapters and sections according to the order specified by the user. The system then creates a file object (e.g., a CBO) defining the compilation that contains a list or outline of the content entities selected, their identifiers, order and structure. This file object is stored separately in the data repository.
The list or outline is presented to the user at the web interface as a table of contents, and may be edited through the interface. For example, the user may add content, delete content, or move content within and across containers. Editing the list or outline redefines the structure of the compilation. Once the user is satisfied with the organization of the compilation, it is submitted it for publication. The submitted compilation is then forwarded to an approval process and is accepted, rejected, or returned to the user with editorial comments appended by the editor.
An aspect of the invention is the calculation of the compilation""s cost by estimating the amount of content it contains and determining a content cost based upon the content estimate. Optionally, a cost is assigned to each content entity in the data repository and these actual costs are summed as part of the cost estimation procedure.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide permission checking. Occasionally, it may be desired to prevent certain content entities from appearing a same compilation as other content entities. For example, an author may specify that his work can not be published in the same compilation as the work of another author. Permission checking first requires associating each container and noncontainer with any mutually exclusive containers or noncontainers. For example, such association may be achieved by defining a set of rules specifying containers and/or content entities that are mutually exclusive. Upon selection of a container or noncontainer to add to the compilation, the permission checking procedure determines if the container or noncontainer is mutually exclusive of any other containers or content objects, e.g., by consulting the rules. If so, the permission checking procedure then analyzes the compilation outline to determine whether any of the other mutually exclusive containers or noncontainers already exists in the compilation. If so, then the selected container or noncontianer is not added to the compilation and the user is notified that the content selected may not be included in the compilation. Otherwise, the content is added.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide prerequisite checking, wherein some entities are associated, e.g., by a set of rules, with content objects that are prerequisites to that object (e.g., front or backmatter associated with the subsection such as an introduction, appendix, or bibliography), and wherein selection by the user of an entity prerequisites causes automatic inclusion of all associated prerequisite objects in the final compilation.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a functional layer between the user interface and data repository for facilitating the creation, manipulation, storage and management of content objects in the data repository.
Another aspect of the invention allows a user to create multiple compilations concurrently. Yet another aspect of the invention allows a user to modify a compilation by creating a clone or copy of the compilation and applying user-specified changes to the copy (e.g., in the creation of a new edition or version of an existing work.)
Other aspects of the invention include a configurable model for storing hierarchically related data in a relational database, and a data structure for storing the data and associated metadata, whereby the hierarchical relationship of the data is preserved.
As a further aspect of the invention, queries are executed on the hierarchical containers and noncontainers through an application or user-interface. The results of the independent searches are merged using hit masks. A hit mask is a string of bits, each bit representing a query. For each container and noncontainer in the result set, a hit mask is generated and ones of the bits are set to indicate which of the queries the container or noncontainer satisfies. Container hit masks are OR-ed with their child containers and/or noncontainers to reflect inheritance. Containers and noncontainers with all bits set comprise the merged result set.